kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 57
を て|Yaiba o mote}} is the fifty-seventh chapter of Koyoharu Gotōge's Kimetsu no Yaiba. Summary Tanjiro bursts into flames in his dream and his siblings are taken aback. He is able to recognise Nezuko's scent from the flames and realises it is the fire from her blood, he slowly begins to wake up. His home clothes are replaced by his demon slayer uniform and nichirin blade as his siblings look on in shock and fear. They ask Tanjiro if he is alright and he responds by saying he must leave as he runs out of their house to find the demon who put him in the dream. He runs into the Nezuko from his dream, still a human, who returns from picking vegetables as his mother Kie Kamado and Rokuta Kamado also join the pair. Kie asks him what is wrong and why he is dressed in such a peculiar manner. Overcome with sorrow and regret, Tanjiro stops and wistfully thinks to himself how he should have been able to live his life this way forever and that the rest of his family should have been alive with him. He steels himself and accepts that he has already lost all of it and cannot go back. Tanjiro tearfully continues to run and find a way out of the dream, as Rokuta cries after him not to leave them behind. In his rush, Tanjiro doesn't notice that one of Enmu's minions was hiding close by. The minion hastily tries to find Tanjiro's subconscious to destroy his spiritual core. When he finally locates the subconscious he is taken aback by how vast it is and stands gaping in awe. Meanwhile, another of Enmu's minion inside Inosuke's subconscious is disgusted at it being a cramped series of tunnels she has to crawl through. Suddenly she is shocked as Inosuke find her in his subconscious and yells at her for trespassing, scaring her away. It is pitch black inside Zenitsu's subconscious as another minion stumbles around trying to find his spiritual core. Abruptly, the sound of sharp blades breaks the silence and Zenitsu appears behind the minion holding a large pair of shears. Enraged at finding a boy inside his subconscious, he says only Nezuko is allowed there and attacks the minion. Tanjiro still wracks his head to figure out how to escape the dream but is unable to find the demon, despite detecting the faint smell of one throughout the environment. He bids himself to hurry as he knows Nezuko is also asleep and thinks that if everyone else were also asleep then they would all be in deep trouble. Back up at the top of the train, Enmu begins to get concerned as none of the spiritual cores have been destroyed yet but then brushes it aside, satisfied with them just being able to buy him some time. Still struggling to find a way out of the dream, Tanjiro wildly looks around for a clue. Suddenly, the figure of a grown man dressed similarly to him, his father Tanjuro Kamado, appears behind Tanjiro with his back to him and tells him to draw his sword, as there is something he must cut. All these odd sightings such as Nezuko's box, his own reflection in the water and now his father's words are all warnings from Tanjiro's instincts to point him in the direction of the solution he seeks. With a sudden realisation he knows what he must do but is a little hesitant, gritting himself he draws his blade and cuts his own neck clean through. Characters in Order of Appearance * Hanako Kamado * Tanjiro Kamado * Takeo Kamado * Nezuko Kamado * Shigeru Kamado * Kie Kamado * Rokuta Kamado * Inosuke Hashibira * Zenitsu Agatsuma * Enmu * Tanjuro Kamado Events Navigation ru:Глава 57 Category:Chapters Category:Demon Train Arc